BLACK PEARL
by LORD RIKUDO
Summary: cerita sama judul beda jauh.. gue kasih nama black pearl soalnya gue suka pirate of carribean *gak nanya..fic ini berisi soal naruto yang berusaha mencari cinta hidupnya dengan bantuan oleh pein akatsuki... pairingnya naruhina and peinkonan


humornya garing gak basah..soalnya kalo basah laptop gue bisa rusak

pairing : naruhina, peinkonan

WARNING : fanfic bejat, laknat, gaje, tidak patut ditonton. karena seharusnya dibaca...

#BOOM

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

chapter 1 : introduction

pagi hari yang mendung...semua orang terlihat malas melakukan kegiatan apapun... terutama orang ini...

"NGGOOOK"

terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kayak duren mengkal sedang tidur dengan posisi yang... bisa dibilang aneh. kaki kanannya berada di kiri dan kaki kirinya berada di kanan. serta kedua tangannya yang sedang menutupi ANUNYA...

sungguh posisi tidur yang aneh...

dialah naruto...tokoh utama dari fic ini... seorang bocah 16 tahun yang sangat mesum dan bejat... pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan hal-hal berbau bokep seperti dada dan bokong wanita

"naruto, bangun sudah pagi nanti terlambat sekolah lho" kata sang ayah dari anak bejat ini yang bernama minato

"NGOOOOOKKKK" ngorok nya malah makin dikerasin

"nggak tau kalo nanti ibumu yang turun tangan"...

10 menit kemudian

"NARUTO BANGUN.!!! LIAT UDAH JAM BERAPA INI, CEPAT BANGUN"

teriak seorang setan..eh seorang perempuan berperawakan tomboy dengan rambut merah berkibar seperti bendera...ya, dialah kushina ibu dari tokoh utama kita

"Diam keparat..ngook..."racau naruto gak jelas

"anak kurang ajar" batin kushina sambil membawa ember penuh air

"SPLAASH"

"WAAA...kaasan banjirr.."

"banjir mbah mu..cepat mandi."

setelah 3 hari 3 malam bersiap dan 1 minggu tetek bengek di depan cermin akhirnya naruto pun berangkat sekolah

*

*

*

*

di tempat lain yang sama rusuhnya segerombolan makhluk jahanam juga sedang bersiap ke sekolah

"woy kakuzu lama amat elo mandi"

"baru juga 1 jam sas...sekalian ngehemat... air sekarang mahal."

"yay tobi mau mandi... tobi mau mandi"

"berisik lu tob"

"tobi gak berisik kok zetsu senpai..tobi cuma mau mandi"

"O aja ya kan" zetsu lex '_' #boom

*

"pain, cd aku mana"

"coba cari dilemari"

"nggak ada... kemarin pas kita begituan kan kamu lempar sembarangan..."

"ckckckckk...jashin melarang kita berbuat maksiat wahai orang bejat"

"diam lu sesat..!!!"teriak konan bak malaikat campur iblis, MALABLIS

*

"itachi kampret catokan gue mana un..?? pasti lo pinjam trus gak lo kembalikan kan un..?!"

"woy banci lawang, kok gue terus yang lo tuduh kalo catokan lu ilang. noh dipake ama kisame noh"

"ihh itachi kun panggil panggil aku"

ini kisame...karena mukanya yang na'udubillah himindzallik dia pun dijauhi oleh para cewek...oleh karena itu dia sekarang menjadi brother complex

"kisame mana catokan gue un"

"bawel amat ah lu, nih..!"

kisame hanya manja saat dengan itachi... tapi bila dengan yang lain... dia menjadi setan sangar dengan wajah ancur

"apaan nih.. banyak ketombe nya anjink un"

"gapapa lah anggap aja emas"

"pantat emak lu emas...!! pokoknya lu harus beliin gue yang baru,!!!"

"UWWOOO...GAK BOLEH..!!! gak ada beli-beli di organisasi laknat ini"cegah kakuzu saat mendengar kata 'BELI BARU'

"pelit amat lu zu...catokan aja gak mau beliin.." itachi ikut nimbrung

"yay mukanya kisame senpai ancur... tobi senang... tobi senang"teriak tobi bikin rusuh

"dah gak usah ribut... cepet ayo berangkat..!!"perintah pain sok jadi leader

[ pain : gue kan emang leadernya.

author : o aja ya kan ]

* author lex *

merekalah organisasi terlaknat yang pernah diciptakan...

merekalah AKATSUKI

*

di perjalanan

"pain, ada naruto lagi jalan tuh"kata sasori

"yaiyalah lagi jalan.. lo kira lagi boker!?"

"ya maksud gue samperin kek, sapa kek.. bukan dibokerin(?)"

naruto yang melihat geng akatsuki pun langsung menghampiri mereka

"woy pain ada majalah bokep baru nggak...??"

"ada nih.. edisi playboy seri xxx"

"widiihh hot banget tuh"kata naruto yang bejatnya gak ilang ilang

"ckckckkk... jangan teman-teman.. jashin bilang jangan"kata hidan sok suci

alhasil hidan pun ditendang narupain nyungsep di comberan...

*

sesampainya di sekolah

"gede banget...!!!" kata naruto takjub memandang papan nama sekolah bertuliskan 'KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL'

(papan nama aja ditakjubin)

NOTE : naruto memang baru pindah sekolah karena ayah kampretnya yang dipindahtugaskan

reader : kok sudah kenal sama akatsuki

author : karena mereka memang sudah kenal sejak smp...

back to the story

"biasa aj kali.. gini mah biasa.."jawab sasori sombong.. padahal dia aja gak nyangka bisa masuk sekolah segede ini

konoha highschool memang sekolah terelit dan termaju di kota konohagakure... sehingga anak yang bisa masuk hanyalah anak orang kaya atau anak pejabat...

akatsuki aja untung untungan bisa sekolah disini karena menang lotere...

*

*

*

saat naruto berjalan di lorong antara lobi dan kelasnya, "BRUK!!" NARUTO MENABRAK SEORANG GADIS DENGAN *EHM DADA YANG CUKUP BESAR...

BUKU YANG DIBAWA GADIS ITU PUN JATUH SEMUA (YAIYALAH SEMUA, MASA SETENGAH...oiya tadi caplock nya nyala terus gue males baikin jdi biarin aj ya)

"eh gomen... tadi aku memang nggak memperhatikan jalan" kata gadis itu sambil merapikan bukunya yang berserakan

"gapapa kok aku juga lagi melamun tadi.. jadi kamu gak sepenuhnya salah" jawab naruto sok perhatian sambil bantuin ngrapiin bukunya si cewek (padahal cuman modus mau ngliatin dadanya...)

"aku bantuin ya" tawar naruto

"aku bisa sendiri...lagipula aku gak mau ngrepotin orang lain"

"udah... aku bantuin pokoknya..."

kata naruto memaksakan tawarannya (keras kepala emang ni anak kalo sudah ngliat dada cewek)

"perkanalin, nama ku naruto"

"hinata..." jawab gadis itu pendek

"ini bukunya mau dibawa kemana..??"

"pe..perpus" yaiyalah masa ke jamban

*

di perpustakaan

"arigato naruto kun"ucap hinata

"he..he... sama-sama hinata chan...kan sudah kodratnya buat cowok nolongin cewek yang kesusahan..."

"hinata..." panggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua

"eh..sakura chan.." kata naruto kaget melihat ada sahabat masa kecilnya yang juga bersekolah disitu

"kok kamu disini naruto...?? kan kamu dulu pindah ke kota bejatogakure"orang yang dipanggil sakura itu tidak kalah kaget saat melihat naruto

mereka pun sama sama kaget dan akhirnya mati karena serangan

jantung

#ya enggak lah

"tou san kampret ku itu dipindah tugaskan... jadi ya aku terpaksa pindah kesini and sekolah disińi"

"btw, sudah tau kamu kelas berapa...??"

"aku kelas X-C ips.. tapi belum tau ruangannya dimana.."

"ohh kamu sekelas sama hinata...minta anterin aja sama dia.."kata sakura sambil nglirik hinata yang dari tadi dikacangin *kaciannya..._

"i..iya.. ayo naruto kun...jaa nee sakura chan..."

"jaa..."

*

"hinata chan,laper nih.. makan dulu yok.."ajak naruto setengah memaksa

karena hinata sendiri juga sudah lapar, dia pun mengiyakan ajakan sesat naruto

"BI, RAMEN 3 MANGKOK YA..!! SEKALIAN ES TEH NYA 5 GELAS..!!! JANGAN LUPA KERUPUKNYA.." eh buseet ni anak belom makan berapa hari

"naruto kun makannya banyak banget ya" batin hinata sweatdrop

sementara itu terlihat geng akatsuki yang sedang nongkrong di meja mereka menunggu makanan tiba

"kakuzu kok lama ya un pesannya un.." keluh deidara sambil melihat kakuzu yang sedang mengajukan protes ke bibi warung

"KOK BAYAR SIH..?!" ( protes macam apa ini )

"ya bayar lah mas... masa nggak sih.."

"gue lagi gak ada duit nih. ngutang dulu ya..."

"gak bisa mas, utangnya mas kan sudah banyak disini... nanti malah gak dibayar.."

"owh gitu ya..(?) WOY PAIN KITA GAK BISA MAKAN SIANG INI SOALNYA GUE GAK ADA DUIT BUAT BAYAR... KITA MINUM AER PUTIH AJA SEKALIAN BUAT HEMAT..!!" teriak kakuzu yang malu nya ketinggalan di parit tempat dia boker(WTF?!)

"ingatin gue buat nonjok cadar buluknya kakuzu kalo pulang nanti.."kata pain yang rambutnya sudah jadi warna oranye karena berubah jadi super saiyan ( memang oranye kale )

"tenang leader, gue bakal bantuin lo nonjok kakuzu..." ucap itachi sinis

"WOY NARUTO..!! GUE PINJEM DUIT LO DULU DONK... GUE LAPAR GAK ADA DUIT NIH" teriak kakuzu yang malunya masih hilang

"itu teman kamu ya naruto kun..??"

"bukan... aku gak kenal sama mereka.." kata naruto kejam ( masih sambil nyeruput ramennya

"WOY NARUTOOO..!!!"

"tuh dia manggil manggil kamu... masa kamu gak kenal..??"

"fans kali..." jawab naruto santai seenak jidat

"ayo hinata chan, aku sudah selesai nih"

"NARUTO.. LO MAU KEMANA...?! BALIK SINI WOY KAMPRET.."

*

pelajaran pertama adalah kimia yang diajar oleh madara sensei...

semua murid sangat menghormati beliau saat mengajar...

buktinya ada yang sampai tertidur karena menyimak si guru tua ini ceramah

"yak bila molekul titanium dilebur dengan ferrum akan tercipta senyawa **_vibranium_** yang digunakan untuk membuat tameng captain america(?) dan bila bla...bla..bla..."

naruto menoleh ke arah kanannya, terlihat hinata sedang serius menyimak pelajaran...

"hinata chan cantik juga ya..." batin naruto terhadap wanita yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi...

"NARUTO..!! BERAPA 5 X 5..??!!!"

" 10 SENSEI..!!" jawab naruto tanpa dosa

"KELUAR KAMU..!!"

alhasil naruto pun disetrap oleh madara sensei sampai waktu pulang... ( nasibmu nar )

*

"muka lo kenapa nar, pucat amat.."tanya pain diperjalanan pulang

"gua disetrap njing...gegara nglamun dikelas..."

"nglamunin sapa lo sampe segitunya"

naruto pun terdiam, mengingat dia memikirkan cantiknya hinata sampai dia gafok ( gagal fokus )ceilah bahasa author...

"gue mikirin ramen gue, tadi pagi belom gue makan... jadi haruscepet pulang sebelum diembat tou san gue..."elak naruto lari dari kenyataan

"oohh.. gitu" terima pain polos banget

"eh sayang, nanti kita jadi nge date kañ..??" tanya konan sambil bergelayut manja ke pain...

"jadilah... kan sudah kita persiapin sejak kemarin lusa..."

( naruto dikacangin )

"kita mau makan dimana..??"

"nanti kita nyoba restoran baru di central kota... apa namanya..?? _konoha royale_ ya... yang es tehnya harganya 50.000 itu .."

( naruto masih dikacangin )

"disana kan mahal banget... emang gapapa..."

" buat kamu semuanya bisa kok..."cielah pein sok gombal

"so sweet banget.." * "CUP!" konan mencium singkat bibir pein dan berbelok ke kanan mampir di toko baju ( biasa... hobinya cewek.. apalagi kalo bukan belanja )

"jaa honey.. " pamit konan sebelum masuk toko baju

"enak ya punya pacar... ada yang bisa diajak ngedate.." kata naruto iri soalnya dia masih jones ( yang akhirnya ada scene setelah dicuekin habis habisan sama painkon.. )

" lo mau gue cariin cewek..??"

tanya pein yang lagi baek hatinya

"nggak usah, gue bisa cari sendiri..( sok) "

"yaudah, gue cabut dulu, sudah sampe nih.."pamit pein yang jalannya sudah diujung tanduk

"yoi broo..."

*

di rumah

"NARUTO.. BANTUIN KAA SAN CUCI PIRIING..!!" teriak kushina yang tau anaknya sudah pulang ( baru pulang sudah disuruh suruh... suram amat hidup lo nar.. )

"males kaa san.." jawab naruto ogah ogahan

"APA..?! MALEEESSS...?!?!!"

ancam kushina yang tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura iblis romushă

"ehh, iya kaa san... yang tadi itu cuman bercanda.."

"ibu kampret.."lirih naruto agar gak didengar kaasan nya *durhaka lo nar

"KAMU BILANG APA NARUTO..?!!?"

"nggak kaasan, itu lo bulu keteknya tou san bau banget.."

di tempat lain

"HUACHIM...!!!! kampret ada yang ngomongin gue nih.." gerutu minato di kantor nya...

*

*

*

*

*

*

tamat...!!*eh maksudnya **_BERSAMBUNG_**...!!!

whatz up guys...!?

apa kabar

semoga fic gue agak meng'entertain lo-lo pada biar gak bosen di waktu luang kayak gini

oiya check juga fic gue lainnya yaitu **_AKATSUKI LIFE_**

dijamin kalo lo baca pasti lo bakal nyesel !!

soalnya fic akatsuki life itu fic gue yang paling panjang dengan word **_8K_**

#BOOM

fic ini sebetulnya agak meniru msb milik icha chan

soalnya gue sebetulnya ngefans sama dia

jadi minta izin copyright nya ya icha

salam gamerZ


End file.
